


Coloridas

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: "Perdón por mancharte el sillón", dijo, una vez que cortaron el beso para recuperar el aliento.Jazmín negó con la cabeza, clavándole un besito más en los labios."¿Sabés qué diferencía una mancha de una obra de arte?"Flor sabía – era una metáfora bastante cliche –, pero aún así sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Necesitaba escuchar a Jazmín diciéndolo."No. ¿Qué?""La intensidad de la pasión. Así que yo estoy segura de que las manchas que vamos a dejar acá, mientras hacemos el amor, se van a convertir en la obra de arte más preciosa del mundo."





	Coloridas

 

 

 

 

   El primer  _te amo_ que le había dicho Jazmín, así como todo el resto de su declaración, todavía no había parado de hervirle la sangre a Flor.  _Estoy enamorada de vos. Enamorada de tu risa, de tu sonrisa, de tu pelo, de tus ojos, de tu manera de ser, de tu manera de ver el mundo. Hacés que todo sea lindo y me hiciste mejor persona a mí._ Todas esas palabras se repetían en su mente como si fueran parte de una canción sin melodía en un disco rayado.

   Hasta el preciso momento en que Jazmín le había dicho todo eso, Flor no pensaba en su manera de ser como  _su_ manera de ser y en su manera de ver el mundo como  _su_ manera de ver el mundo; o sea, no pensaba en esas cosas como algo propio y especial, capaz de enamorar a alguien. Sin embargo, ella ahora se sentía un tantito más orgullosa de sí misma. Jazmín hacía eso constantemente; lograba que Flor se viera a través de sus ojos por un rato y, desde ese ángulo, Flor siempre se veía más bonita.

   Una sola cosa no había cambiado: para Flor, Jazmín seguía siendo exactamente igual de perfecta. Para ella, la pelirroja siempre había sido lo mejor de lo mejor, literalmente desde el día que se habían conocido. Desde la anécdota que se había creado en el instante que se estaban presentando, desde el “gracias a vos, que sos la más buena onda”. Flor quiso ser libre y canchera como Jazmín desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se habían cruzado en el hall del hotel. Simplemente no había manera de  _esa_ persona haberse convertido en una mejor persona.

\- La luna por tus pensamientos – murmuró Jazmín, acariciándole el flequillo con las yemas de sus dedos y todo el cariño del mundo.

   Flor sonrió, dándose vuelta en el sillón, todavía con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de ella, para mirarla.

\- Sí, valen la luna. Y todo el resto del universo también. Estoy pensando en vos.

   Jazmín soltó una risita tierna. Flor pudo ver el sonrojo propagándose por sus mejillas y como se le achinaban los ojitos. ¡La amaba tanto!

\- Yo también estoy pensando en vos. Desde antes que arrancara mi día no puedo parar de pensar en vos.

\- ¿Desde antes que arrancara tu día? – una sonrisita medio victoriosa empezaba a curvar los labios de Flor – ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Bueno, es que soñé con vos hoy.

   Los ojos de la morena se ensancharon un poquito y su sonrisa se agrandó. Si Jazmín tenía sueños con ella frecuentemente, nunca se los contaba.

\- ¿Soñaste conmigo? – preguntó, entre sorprendida y derretida – ¿Y qué hacíamos nosotras en ese sueño?  _Raba pervertida._

   Jazmín carcajeó, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que casi tocó el respaldo del sillón.

\- No es ninguna perversión – hizo una pausa y pensó por un segundo. – Bueno, depende de como lo veas.

   Flor sintió la curiosidad cosquilleándole el estómago.

\- Ay, dale, contame.

   Jazmín respiró fuerte y rápido, cerrando los ojos. De repente, Flor la veía nerviosa como una adolescente, como si todavía no se hubieran dado el primer beso y  _ese_ fuera el plot de tal sueño.

\- Bueno, yo, en ese sueño, te pintaba la espalda – informó con cuidado, casi como si tuviera miedo a lastimar a Flor.

   A la morena se le derritió aún más el corazón. Ella no esperaba menos que eso de un sueño creado por el cerebro de Jazmín del Río; poesía pura. Sonrió otra vez, arqueando sus cejas como que diciéndole que continuara.

\- Pero no al pedo – Jazmín siguió explicando. – Eso fue lo chistoso. Yo me acuerdo que me veía muy concentrada, calculando la distancia entre las pinceladas y tal. Como si tu espalda fuera un lienzo y yo estuviera pintando uno de los cuadros más importantes de mi vida.

   Jazmín dijo la última oración con una suavidad que alcanzó el alma de Flor, pero en seguida se rió brevemente.

\- Cualquiera, ¿no?

\- No, nunca – Flor negó con la cabeza de inmediato. – Nada que pienses o que tengas ganas de hacer vos es cualquiera. Así que anda y agarra tus cositas, dale.

   Jazmín la miró por unos segundos, incrédula, mientras Flor se incorporaba para sentarse a su lado.

\- ¿Posta?

\- Obvio – Flor continuaba sonriendo. La ansiedad corría en sus venas mezclada a su sangre. Una ansiedad increíble, que le decía que tenía ganas de hacer todo con Jazmín. – Yo te conozco y conozco el brillo que hay en tus ojos siempre que te morís por pintar. Este brillo que veo ahora y que es tan hermoso.

   Observó como sus palabras hicieron que los hombros de Jazmín se relajaran instantáneamente. La chica también parecía se estar derritiendo.

\- Ay, linda – Jazmín suspiró, deshaciéndose por un ratito en el beso tierno que siguió tal suspiro.

   Luego, la pelirroja caminó hacia la mesita donde estaba parte de su material de pintura y la arrastró hasta que se quedara cerquita al sillón. Entonces, Flor se ató el pelo en un rodete desprolijo y se sacó su remera, despacio pero no tratando de parecer sexy ni nada de eso. Ella sabía,  _sentía_ , que lo que estaba a punto de suceder no tenía que ver con lo sexual. Se sacó el corpiño también, todavía sin ninguna intención de juguetear con los sentimientos de Jazmín. Sin embargo, la chica se quedó mirándole el pecho desnudo por varios segundos, con la boca entreabierta, como que hipnotizada.

\- Mira, eh… – Jazmín hizo un esfuerzo y se puso a analizar su material en la mesita. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y Flor no pudo evitar sonreír. Sentía su corazón repleto de ternura. – Yo tengo algunas témperas. No sé donde están porque no las uso mucho, pero seguro que en un toque las encuentro. En este caso, va a ser mejor que yo las use porque las pinturas al oleo no te van a salir muy fácil de la piel, ¿viste?

   La sonrisa de Flor se agrandó.

\- Mejor así – dijo suavemente, tomándola de la muñeca para que no se moviera de su asiento. – Quiero que tus colores se queden conmigo para siempre.

   Al decir eso, Flor estaba muy segura de que no hablaba solamente de las pinturas. Jazmín pareció entenderlo también, como siempre se entendían la una a la otra, y la besó, despacito, una, dos, tres veces, como si no quisiera dejar de hacerlo, como si estuviera diciéndole  _linda_ en su mente sin parar.

\- Bueno, acostate – instruyó, finalmente alejándose de los labios de Flor.

   La morena se sacó los zapatos y se acostó boca abajo en el sillón, recostando su cabeza en una de las almohadas coloridas que estaban ahí, y en seguida sintió los muslos de Jazmín tocándole los laterales de sus rodillas. Jazmín, quien también se había sacado los zapatos, estaba arrodillada en el sillón y sus piernas cercaban las de Flor. El contacto inesperado y muy cálido hizo que el aire se fuera de los pulmones de la más baja por un ratito.

\- Viste que muchas veces los sueños son bastante imprecisos, ¿no? – le dijo Jazmín, casi como que pidiéndole perdón – Digo, yo no calculé bien la distancia, o sea, ¿puedo…?

   Flor se rió, sintiéndose desbordar de ternura. Jazmín siempre iba muy al frente con todo, pero a veces dudaba cuando estaba a punto de tocarle a Flor de una manera más íntima. De verdad que parecía tener miedo a lastimarla o a asustarla. Y, ahora, claramente no se atrevía a preguntarle a la morena si podía sentarse sobre su cola.

\- Acercate todo lo que necesites – le dijo Flor simplemente.

   Jazmín lo hizo después de un par de segundos. Se sentó con mucho cuidado sobre la pollera cortita de Flor y agarró uno de los pinceles que estaban en la mesita.

\- Avisame si te sentís incómoda, por favor.

\- Sí, te aviso – Flor asintió, sabiendo que jamás iba a necesitar hacerlo.

   Ese contacto la excitó, obviamente, pero Flor trató de respirar lento y profundo algunas veces, a ver si lograba calmarse – ella de verdad no quería que tal excitación se sobrepusiera a la poesía de toda la situación. Mientras tanto, Jazmín empezaba a deslizar el pincel todavía seco por las extremidades de su espalda, como que trazando un marco imaginario, midiendo, calculando.

   El pincel era uno de esos que tenían las cerdas duritas pero los movimientos de Jazmín se sentían muy suaves y cuidadosos, como un fantasma tocándole la piel a Flor. Ella realmente se olvidó del calor que recién se había ubicado en su entrepierna gracias a esos toques tan delicados y tan llenos de amor. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, disfrutándolos.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que me estás dejando hacer esto – dijo Jazmín, mientras finalmente empezaba a colorir la espalda de Flor. Sonaba aún muy derretida.

   A Flor ese tono también la derritió, por la enésima vez en esa noche, en ese día en que no había podido parar de pensar en Jazmín. Le encantaba sorprenderla con sus “sí”.

\- Bueno, tampoco es un tatuaje, no seas dramática.

   Jazmín se rió y Flor supo que sí, con mucho gusto sería capaz de dejar que Jazmín la tatuara un día, porque literalmente todo que hacía la chica con sus manos le salía divino.

\- ¿No me vas a contar qué es lo que estás pintando? – preguntó la morena un ratito más tarde.

\- No – contestó Jazmín, claramente orgullosa. – Todavía no.

\- Uy, que guacha que sos. Un spoilercito, dale.

\- Bueno, lo único que te voy a decir es que esto tiene bastante que ver con vos y… con como me hacés sentir a mí, todos los días.

   Jazmín paró de mover el pincel mientras le decía la segunda mitad de la información. Su tono se suavizó y fue como si quisiera acercarse aún más para decirle tal cosa al oído de Flor. No hizo falta que se acercara, igual. Flor sintió esas palabras dulces en su oído y se le erizó toda la piel. Pensó que Jazmín estuviera pintando un jardín florido en un día soleado de primavera, así como ese había sido, y sonrió, emocionada.

   Se quedaron en un silencio muy cómodo durante un largo rato. Las pinceladas de Jazmín sobre su piel eran el masaje más increíble que Flor había recibido en toda su vida y las pinturas frías la ayudaban aún más a relajar, como si, de hecho, fueran una crema ideal para masajes.

\- Mmm, que hermoso se siente todo eso – comentó en un momento dado, dándose cuenta de su propia voz dormida.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí, es como que te despeja la mente, ¿viste? Digo, ¿por qué no incluyen eso en los spas o en las sesiones de terapia? Creo que no habría tantos asesinatos en el mundo si la gente tuviera a quien le pintara la espalda una vez al mes, mínimo.

   Jazmín se rió más fuerte y acarició un lado del cuello de Flor con su mano libre.

\- Nah, eso sos vos que ves la pintura con buenos ojos.

   Flor tomó la mano de Jazmín y besó su palma.

\- Y gracias a vos la veo con buenos ojos.

   Era la verdad. Desde que había descubierto que Jazmín tenía la pintura como su hobby oficial, Flor había empezado a admirar mucho más a los pintores en general, pero principalmente a los artistas callejeros que llevaban sus pinturas a las plazas y al centro de la ciudad, dando aún más color y, por lo tanto, aún más hermosura a esos lugares. Ella no había comprado ningún cuadro todavía – porque, bueno, aún no tenía una casa en la cual colgarlo –, pero se vía haciéndolo. Se imaginaba caminando por tales plazas y por el centro, mirando sin apuro a las obras de arte mientras tenía la mano de Jazmín pegada a la suya. En esos ensueños, Jazmín también miraba a los cuadros con atención y, de repente, le apretaba la mano con entusiasmo, le decía “¡ay, me encanta este!” y le explicaba por qué. Por la mezcla de colores, por las pinceladas suaves o no tanto. Y Flor compraba ese mismo cuadro porque literalmente todo lo que encantaba a Jazmín, de alguna manera, le encantaba a ella también.

\- Listo – avisó Jazmín, después de otro largo rato en silencio.

   El ruidito que hizo el pincel cuando la pelirroja lo soltó en la mesita hizo que Flor abrira los ojos de golpe, medio sobresaltada. No sabía si realmente se había quedado dormida – era probable que sí. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, si veinte minutos o tres horas. Lo que sabía era que se sentía renovada, como si Jazmín le hubiera masajeado y colorido el alma con ese mismo pincel.

\- Agarra mi celu y sacame una foto, dale.

   Jazmín soltó algo entre una risa y un gemidito de dolor mientras trataba de levantarse.

\- Ay, para que tengo las piernas re dormidas.

   Flor se rió también y gateó hacia el extremo izquierdo del sillón, alejando sus piernas de las de Jazmín para que la pelirroja no necesitara hacer muchos movimientos más.

\- Ay, pobrecita – Flor la besó en la mejilla tan pronto como Jazmín se sentó nuevamente y estiró las piernas a ver si le pasaban los calambres. Su carita aún estaba retorcida en una mueca de dolor. – Deja que yo me busco el celu.

   Flor caminó hacia una de sillas del comedor de Jazmín, donde había dejado su mochila al llegar, y de ahí sacó su celular. La chica la miraba el pecho desnudo otra vez, con una expresión en el rostro que era una mezcla entre picardía y adoración. Flor sonrojó fuerte mientras caminaba hacia su asiento al lado de Jazmín nuevamente, no porque estaba avergonzada, sino porque  _esa_ mirada y  _esa_ sonrisita la hacían sentirse caliente por todo el cuerpo.

    Era raro estar semidesnuda frente a Jazmín mientras ella seguía completamente vestida, pero un raro lindo y, cuando entregó su celular a ella para que ella le sacara la foto de su espalda, Flor se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban un poquito. Sin embargo, ella no estaba para nada nerviosa. De hecho, estaba muy ansiosa. No quería ponerse su remera otra vez. Quería sacarle toda la ropa a Jazmín.

\- Ahí está – Jazmín le devolvió el celular después de haber sacado la foto.

   No era un jardín florido, como Flor se había imaginado antes, sino el cielo nocturno; ese que a ella tanto le encantaba mirar. Un cielo que ocupaba toda su espalda y que, a la vez, se veía infinito. El azul oscuro, el negro y el violeta habían sido perfectamente mezclados entre sí y una cantidad incontable de estrellitas plateadas adornaba todo eso. A Flor el aire se le fue y sus ojos se inundaron. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de tatuarse algo en su vida.

\- ¿Esto está en mi espalda? – preguntó, con la voz quebrada.

\- Sí – contestó Jazmín, algo tímida. – ¿Te gusta?

   A Flor le costó varios segundos contestar. Miraba muy fijo a la pantalla de su celular, todavía sin poder creer en semejante talento, en semejante sensibilidad – porque, claro, de nada servía que uno solamente supiera como organizar o degradar los colores en un lienzo; había que prestar atención al otro, mirarlo bien, entenderlo, para, entonces, lograr emocionarlo con una pintura (o con cualquier otra cosa). Y Jazmín sabía hacer todo eso pues era la empatía hecha mujer.

\- Es… precioso. No, es mucho,  _muchísimo_ más que precioso.

\- Bueno, muchas gracias – Jazmín acomodó un mechón del pelo de Flor, que había se soltado de su rodete, hacia atrás con una mano. – Creo que esto representa bastante bien todo el amor que yo siento por vos. Es un amor colorido e intenso e infinito, que hace que yo tenga ganas de perderme en vos cada vez que te miro.

   Flor suspiró contra los labios de Jazmín – que se habían acercado a los suyos mientras la pelirroja hablaba – y soltó su celular en la mesita de ella, por fin. Se le temblaba y se le hervía todo. No sabía como seguía respirando.

\- Te amo – susurró, tocándole la nuca con las dos manos, y se lo repitió varias veces entre besos tiernos. – No sé qué más decirte. Siento que las palabras no alcanzan.

   Jazmín sonrió, dejando que las puntas de sus narices se tocaran.

\- Yo también te amo. Mucho. Y no hace falta que me digas más nada. Estás acá, besándome, y eso dice infinitas cosas lindas.

   Flor se inclinó un poco más hacia Jazmín, inocente y provocativa a la vez.

\- Sí, pero yo quiero hacer más que besarte.

   Las mejillas de Jazmín se pusieron coloradas como se estuvieran prendidas fuego. Ella bajó la mirada hacia el pecho desnudo de Flor y volvió a subirla hacia sus labios y sus ojos varias veces.

\- ¿Y qué querés hacer?

   Flor se mordió el labio y escondió sus manos bajo la remera de Jazmín y la camisa holgada que se ponía ella siempre que pintaba. Tenía la piel casi febril.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor y dormirme con tu cuerpo pegado al mío el resto de la noche.

   Esta vez fue Jazmín quien cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro que indicaba que estaba totalmente desconcertada.

\- Pero me duele un montón que probablemente vamos a arruinar tu obra de arte – Flor agregó, y de verdad le dolía.

\- Ay, Flor, no te preocupes por eso – las manos de Jazmín subieron con cuidado por los costados de la morena, no tocando la pintura todavía. – Yo a vos te pinto todo el cuerpo, todos los días, sí querés.

   Flor sonrió como una nena ante la promesa.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Te prometo que sí.

   Entonces, con las manos abiertas, Jazmín acarició de arriba abajo la espalda colorida de Flor, y lo hizo con un placer nuevo y evidente en la cara. Flor también sintió algo distinto erizarle toda la piel; una adrenalina, un sabor a rebeldía en la boca.

   Las pinturas al oleo secaban bastante rápido, eso Flor ya había aprendido, pero algunas partecidas – las últimas que Jazmín había pintado – aún estaban frescas en su piel y la chica trajo esos colores húmedos hacia su abdomen, su pecho y su cuello mientras la besaba. Jazmín claramente estaba haciendo eso a propósito. Quería dejarla colorida. Y Flor quería quedarse colorida. Y también quería dejarle colorida a ella. Le sacó la camisa y la remera en dos movimientos rápidos. Luego, se alejó de sus labios para sacarle el corpiño y dejar un beso mojado entre sus pechos.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó, agarrando un tubito de pintura roja.

   Jazmín se acostó en el sillón, poniendo una de sus piernas arriba de él mientras la otra seguía flexionada a su lado para que Flor pudiera acercarse aún más. Era como si estuviera dándole permiso a Flor para que la morena también hiciera de todo su cuerpo un lienzo.  

\- Por favor.

    Flor sonrió, desbordada de deseo. Por un momento, pensó en mancharla entera de rojo. Sin embargo, puso un poquito de pintura en la yema de su dedo índice derecho y pintó un corazón alrededor del ombligo de ella. En seguida, se sintió medio tonta y se rió, sonrojada. Jazmín la acompañó, soltando esa risa hermosa y repleta de ternura que era muy de ella, y bajó su mirada a su propio abdomen.

   Luego, Flor se sintió inspirada. Coloreó las otras cuatro yemas de sus dedos derechos con azul, verde, amarillo y naranja y las deslizó desde el vientre de Jazmín hasta la base del cuello de ella. Lo hizo porque Jazmín era todo un arco iris. Era azul porque era paz, verde porque era esperanza, amarillo porque era luz, naranja porque era fuego y rojo, obviamente, porque era amor. Y no era unos colores más que otros. Simplemente era todos los colores a la vez y en la misma intensidad. Flor los mezcló en su piel para tratar de demostrarle eso y entonces se puso a besarla otra vez, presionando sus cuerpos el uno contra el otro para que la pintura se quedara en el suyo también. 

   Jazmín deshizo el rodete de Flor y las dio vuelta, todavía besándola ávidamente. Ambas estaban desesperadas, hambrientas. El olor a pintura, a  _color_ , que era particular, fuerte, muy rico a su manera y que ahora estaba impregnado en las pieles de las dos, invadía a Flor; la consumía y le daba placer, como si fuera una droga capaz de dejarla adicta. Ese era uno de los muchos olores increíbles a los que Flor, desde hacía bastante tiempo, había asociado a Jazmín.  

\- Perdón por mancharte el sillón – dijo, una vez que cortaron el beso para recuperar el aliento.

   Jazmín negó con la cabeza, clavándole un besito más en los labios.

 - ¿Sabés qué diferencía una mancha de una obra de arte?

   Flor sabía – era una metáfora bastante cliche –, pero aún así sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Necesitaba escuchar a Jazmín diciéndolo.

\- No. ¿Qué?

\- La intensidad de la pasión. Así que yo estoy segura de que las manchas que vamos a dejar acá, mientras hacemos el amor, se van a convertir en la obra de arte más preciosa del mundo.

   Jazmín explicó eso a Flor entre besitos en su maxilar y pequeños mordiscos en su lóbulo izquierdo. Flor gimió bajito contra el cuello de Jazmín y movió sus caderas hacia adelante; un 'te necesito' silencioso. La pelirroja le sacó la pollera y la ropa interior de un tirón. Flor hizo lo mismo a ella y Jazmín en seguida estiró un brazo hacia uno de los pinceles secos que estaban en su mesita. Lo deslizó por el cuello de Flor, por su clavícula derecha y siguió bajando con parsimonia hacia su pecho.

   Flor cerró los ojos y gimió un poco más alto apenas las cerdas duritas del pincel le tocaron el pezón, haciendo que él se quedara aún más erecto. Jazmin la miró con una sonrisita en la comisura de sus labios, como que para asegurarse de que a la morena le había gustado eso, y continuó masajeándola con bastante empeño en ese lugarcito, en círculos.

   Los gemidos de Flor eran cada vez más altos y menos espaciados. Sus piernas se aferraron a las caderas de Jazmín y sus brazos a los hombros de ella. Sus uñas, aunque estaban siempre cortitas, la arañaron ahí sin delicadeza, dejando diez rayitas rojizas sobre su piel. Jazmín soltó un gemido largo y hermoso, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El pincel se cayó al piso con un ruido seco. Flor dejó un beso mojado en su mentón y observó con deleite como cada músculo en su rostro se movía para formar su mueca de placer.

   En seguida, Jazmín volvió a dedicar su atención al pezón derecho de Flor, esta vez usando sus labios, lengua y dientes. Chupó y mordió con cariño y paciencia, claramente conteniendo su propia desesperación para que Flor pudiera disfrutar de todo por más tiempo - la chica era altruista en todos los sentidos. Se puso a hacer lo mismo al pezón izquierdo de Flor y la morena arqueó su espalda, sintiendo la transpiración en la base de esta humedecer la pintura nuevamente.

\- Ay, Jaz, estoy tan cerca... - tal súplica fue un susurro, nomás. Flor se sentía a punto de explotar y Jazmín ni siquiera la había tocado donde ella más necesitaba.

\- Vos y yo, mi amor - la pelirroja volvió a mirarla y le acarició un lado del rostro con esa suavidad que era muy suya, como que tratando de calmarla. - Pero ya lo vamos a resolver. Tranquila.

   Con los ojos cerrados y la respiración muy irregular, Flor inclinó un poquito la cabeza hacia ese toque tan delicado. La palma de Jazmín estaba tan caliente como el resto de su cuerpo y esa palabrita - esa que Flor tanto amaba cuando Jazmín le murmuraba y que, de hecho, tenía un increíble poder calmante sobre ella, casi sobrenatural - logró excitarla aún más.

   Jazmín liberó sus caderas del agarre de las piernas de Flor con cuidado y montó en el muslo derecho de ella. Flor estremeció de arriba abajo al sentir la humedad ardiente de Jazmín en su piel y gritó cuando la rodilla derecha de la pelirroja le presionó la entrepierna. Era la posición perfecta para aliviar a las dos al mismo tiempo y , por un momento, todo le pareció a Flor demasiado increíble para ser real. Pero era real, muy real, y luego ambas empezaron a moverse la una contra la otra a un ritmo ávido y coordinado.

   Gemían en unísono. Para Flor, era una sinfonía preciosa como ninguna otra. Sus manos abiertas apretaban la cola de Jazmín y la impulsaban hacia adelante. Eso ayudaba a ella a moverse con aún más agilidad y a sí a tener la rodilla de ella siempre contra su intimidad. Sin embargo, Flor no tenía sus manos ahí solamente por la practicidad, sino también porque simplemente le encantaba tocarle a Jazmín de esa manera.

   Se puso a besarla nuevamente, a perseguir la lengua de ella de forma desvergonzada, una vez que no tenía más fuerzas para seguir moviendo sus caderas. Le mordió el labio despacio, una y otra vez, y Jazmín gimió en su boca. Ese ruidito tan hermoso desató todo dentro de Flor, quien hizo un pequeño esfuerzo con su bajo vientre y contrajo sus paredes, todavía sin moverse.

   El orgasmo le rogó a Flor que gritara, y ella lo hizo. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras sentía todo su interior incendiarse. Jazmín la tomó de la nuca unos segundos después - su clímax seguía recorriéndole el cuerpo con fuerza total.  _Mirame,_  ese gesto le decía. Flor obedeció. Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad y miró a ese verde intenso en los ojos de Jazmín, oscurecido por el deseo. Los gemidos de ella ahora eran cortitos y silenciosos; aire dulce y caliente escapando de su boca entreabierta y chocándose contra la de Flor. Su labio inferior se veía aún más rojizo y apetitoso. Flor lo mordió otra vez y sus dientes se quedaron ahí por varios segundos.

   En ese preciso momento, Flor sintió la rodilla de Jazmín presionarle la entrepierna nuevamente. Su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato a ese estímulo; dos breves espasmos y la sensación de estar acabando por una segunda vez. Volvió a gemir y a cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Sus dientes se aferraron al labio de la pelirroja con más fuerza todavía. Toda la cosa fue puramente instintiva para Flor, como una forma de liberar esa energía abrasadora que su cuerpo seguía produciendo. Jazmín gimió alto y la morena la sintió contraerse y en seguida relajarse contra su pierna, pero tal gemido fue distinto; mitad placer, mitad dolor. Tal vez 40% placer, 60% dolor.

   Entonces, un sabor amargo se propagó por la boca de Flor, haciéndola alejar sus labios de los de Jazmín y abrir los ojos de golpe. Lo que vio en seguida le sacó el aire de los pulmones de una mala manera por primera vez en toda la noche. En el centro del labio inferior de Jazmín, había la marca de los dientes delanteros de Flor y una mancha roja y húmeda.

   La morena llevó sus dos manos hacia su boca abierta, cubriéndola por un momento. Sus ojos también seguían abiertos como platos. Estaba asustada como si estuviera presenciando una decapitación humana. Jazmín, a cambio, sonreía, incrédula, como si le pareciera divertida toda la situación.

\- Ay, no - Flor acercó sus pulgares temblorosos al labio lastimado de Jazmín para quitarle el exceso de sangre. - No, no, no. No lo puedo creer.

   Jazmín soltó una risita mientras Flor la limpiaba con el corazón roto de verla literalmente sangrando por su culpa.

\- Mira que yo tampoco.

\- Perdón, mi amor - Flor empezó a dejar besitos muy suaves en el lugarcito lastimado, como si tales pudieran curarlo mágicamente. - Perdón, perdón, perdón. Soy la más pelotuda de las pelotudas. Nunca más te muerdo el labio, te juro.

\- Decime eso otra vez y me suicido.

   Flor la miró a los ojos por un momento y por fin se permitió reír brevemente, aunque pareciera que Jazmín le hablaba en serio.

\- De verdad, mi amor, perdón - agregó. - Me re zarpé. No quise...

   Jazmín la calló con otro besito tierno y volvió a ubicarse entre sus piernas.

\- Deja de pedirme perdón, gorda. Me encanta que me muerdas el labio siempre y me encantó saber que me deseas tanto que sos capaz de dejarte llevar de esa manera. Te amo y también amo todo lo que hacés a mí y conmigo.

   A Flor los ojos se le humedecieron y ella respiró aliviada, subiendo sus manos por la nuca de Jazmín hasta que se quedaron hundidas en su pelo.

\- Yo también te amo. Y no te das una idea de lo cuanto que yo te deseo y siempre te deseé, incluso cuando ni siquiera sabía que te deseaba.

   Jazmín sonrió, también visiblemente emocionada, y se inclinó hacia Flor para besarla otra vez. La morena profundizó el beso con un cuidado extremo, tratando de no lastimar aún más el labio de Jazmín. Se quedaron así, besándose sin apuro, por un rato largo y entonces la pelirroja recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Flor, quien no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al labio de ella. La pequeña herida ya no sangraba, pero seguía roja lo suficiente para llamar la atención. Jazmín seguramente tendría que dar algunas explicaciones a la gente en el hotel al día siguiente. Pensando en eso, Flor se rió.

\- Contame el chiste, dale - Jazmín levantó su mirada hacia ella.

\- No, es que... todavía no puedo creer que yo recién te quise pintar de rojo y logré hacerlo. De dos maneras distintas.

   La risa de Jazmín se unió a la de Flor. Otra sinfonía hermosa en el silencio de ese caserón.

\- Idiota.

   Varias caricias y besos más tarde, las dos se metieron bajo a la ducha. Se miraron y sonrieron la una a la otra mientras observaban los colores deslizar por sus cuerpos junto al agua, ambas con la sensación de que eso iba a pasar muchísimas veces más. Jazmín usó su esponja de baño y un poquito de fuerza para quitarle la pintura a la espalda de Flor, quien también frotó con determinación el vientre y el pecho de Jazmín, y, una vez que tenían sus manos y el resto de sus pieles limpias otra vez, se pusieron a tocarse con sus dedos.

   Al final, Flor se durmió con su cuerpo pegado al de Jazmín - como le había dicho antes que quería dormir - y con las ganas de tatuarse algo, cualquier cosa, que haya salido de la imaginación de ella y se convertido en pintura. Igual, Flor sabía que no necesitaba un tatuaje para saber que los colores de Jazmín se iban a quedar por siempre consigo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo también empecé a admirar más a la pintura en general gracias a Jazmín. Por eso escribí ese cosito (y también porque fuimos estafados en el capítulo 118; no me malinterpreten, por favor, estuvo lindísimo todo, pero sí, nos habían prometido que las dos se iban a pintarse enteras y que después iba a haber "amor bajo a la ducha", y bueno, nos dieron una remera manchada y un te amo en el sillón).


End file.
